Vent, Dimension Traveler Part I
by Elraith
Summary: Vent and Aile go to deliver a package one day when something very bad happens... Continued in Vent, Dimension Traveler part 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX, its characters or any other franchises/characters that are in this story besides any OCs that might appear.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful day in Innerpeace, the sun was shining, people were talking and playing, the birds were chirping. Yes, it was a wonderful day, except for two certain people…

"It's sooo boring today." Vent and Aile said at the same time.

Giro simply sighed at them with a package in hand and said "Why don't you two go deliver this package then"

"Can't we just go to the shopping center or something 'cause I don't want to deliver some package that might have some stinky old socks in them." Aile said. Vent just snickered at the comment.

"No, Aile, the people at the power plant need this package delivered really soon" Giro sighed.

"What for?" Vent asked. "None of your business. Now, if I let you do whatever you want after you deliver this package will you deliver it?" Giro asked.

"Okay!" Aile said, excited. "Much better." Giro said while Vent facepalmed himself

15 Minutes Later…

"Did you have to make us do this?" Vent groaned

"Yes, I did have to now move faster or we're not going to get there in time."Aile said. "I really wish I bought a hoverboard when I had the chance" Vent sighed while trying to catch up to Aile who was ten feet in front of him right now. When they finally got to the power plant Vent yelled "Freedom!" and nearly let go of the package."Hey! Don't drop the package, it might be fragile!" Aile exclaimed "Okay then, sheesh." Vent said.

They walked up to a worker and Vent said "Here's your package sir" The worker looked at him with a confused look on his face "Uhhh… kid we didn't order a package" The man said. "Huh? That's strange" said Aile "Giro said to deliver it here" "Well I'm sorry kids but we didn't order a package"

Suddenly Vent heard an explosion and turned his head around to see what was happening when a man ran toward them shouting "Mavericks!" When his hand was shot off. Aile simply looked, traumatized "Come on Aile we have to run!" Vent yelled. Aile just stood there when Vent saw a bullet blazing through the air aiming for Aile…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What a cliffhanger huh? I Wonder What's going to happen to Aile...

Oh, and please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman ZX, its characters or any other franchises/characters that are in this story besides any OCs that might appear.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When he noticed that bullet blazing through the air, he new he had to protect his only relative that was alive...

"Aile!" Vent shouted, running in front of her to protect her from the bullet shot. The last thing he heard after that was Aile shouting his name before he blacked out...

Vent woke up to a familiar voice as he groaned a little trying to get up "Hey..." "Hey Aile I think he's awake" He started to remember these voices as he got up "... Giro?" Vent asked "He's awake!" said Giro. "Vent are you okay?" Aile asked. "I think so..." Vent said.

"Vent, try not to move your left arm too much."

"Why?"

"You got shot in your shoulder."

"If I only got shot in my shoulder then why am I at the hospital?"

"The bullet penetrated your shoulder and broke your nerve."

"Wow... I didn't know it was that critical! ... Is it critical?"

Aile decided to bud in... "Vent... sometimes you are a little too much of an idiot, you know that?"

"..."

"Vent, you really need to pay attention in class and yes, it is critical"

"How critical, exactly?"

"Vent... You could have been paralyzed for your whole life!"

"Really!? Aile, is he telling the truth?"

Aile simply nodded at the question, causing Vent to shudder at imagining what could have happened if he wasn't brought to the hospital in time.

Then they decided to talk for a little bit until Vent decided to bring up the question...

"Hey, Giro?" Vent asked. Giro simply waved his hand in a 'go on, go on' kind of motion, "The people at the power plant said that they didn't order that package that we took over there." said Vent. "Hope your brain wasn't damaged too because you probably would've thought that Aile told me that already" Giro simply replied, Aile decided to add in "Me too, we definitely do have you at your 'dumb enough' level anyway" Vent then looked at her with a "I'm gonna kill you" look then went back to Giro "Well what about the mystery package?"

"We kept it since nobody claimed it to be theirs"

"Did you check what was in the package yet?"

"No, I didn't even think of that."

"Well, I want to check what's inside of it."

"Okay, Aile can you go get the package, please." Right when Giro was done talking Aile zoomed out the door. Then a nurse came in to examine Vents injuries "Sir." She said, looking at Giro "It seems that Vent here will be able to leave in about an hour" "Perfect! I want to see what's in the package when we get back to the apartment that's bigger than a house!" Right after the nurse left Aile came zooming back in with the package.

"Hey, let me see!"

"Only if you say please."

Vent sighed, then said "Will you please let me see the package?"

"Okay" Aile said, handing Vent the package "I wonder what's inside." Vent said. Then he started to open it, taking off the paper covering first, then opening the box. "What's this?" He said taking out a coloured and carved rock which seemed to have eyes.

"I don't know, looks kinda weird to me."

"Well I'm gonna keep it."

"Why would you keep it? It actually looks kinda creepy."

"I would keep it because I would."

Giro simply looked at them, sighing.

After about an hour of random talking and, for some reason, I Spy, Vent was allowed to leave the hospital...

"Finally!" Vent said "That place was cursed I tell you!"

"Hey, it's six now, can I go shopping?"

"No, it's straight home now because I'm going to go crazy if I don't go to sleep soon."

"Fine, fine."

"Giro, can we get a cab?"

"Okay." Giro said after being, usually, silent.

"You mean you actually remembered to bring the money!?"

"Yep."

"...Amazing."

So, Giro ordered a cab and they went home and ate supper and all that other crap until Vent was about to go to sleep...

"So tired..."

_Vent..._

"Huh... Is someone there? " Said a confused Vent. After a moment of silence he heard...

_Vent... over here...on the drawer..._

Vent thought he was going crazy for a moment before getting out of bed and walking over to his drawer...

_Look...in the package..._

Vent, gulping before he put his hand into the package, pulled out a blue arm attachment that had a very large, but thin green crystal and miniature keyboard right beside it. "Hey, these match my clothes." Vent said while putting it on.

"_Please enter destination."_

"Huh!?"

"_Please enter destination"_

"..."

"_Please enter destination"_

"Oh well... might as well try..." Said Vent before typing in 'Empire City' on the device.

"_Please wait while we open a portal for you to 'Empire City'"_

"Wait... wha?" Was all Vent managed to say before falling into a seemingly endless abyss of whiteness...

Then there was a small thump.

"Ow...." said Vent, who then opened his eyes to see a city he never saw before...


End file.
